Just How Long Do We Wait?
by SweetTies
Summary: Takes place as if the series happened in Japan . It's been five years and everybody has moved on. Yumi moves back to Tokyo after four years studying abroad in American. Before she moved, Ulrich told her he didn't want her. Has that changed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just How Long Do We Wait?**_

((**Full Summary: **It's been five years since the Lyoko warriors have defeated Xana and graduated. Jeremy (now a scientist) and Aelita (now a worldly known video game maker) are married, and Odd and Sissy have been dating for a year. Yumi graduated from a college in America after Ulrich ultimately told her he didn't want her in his life. She's been back for a year, attending Tokyo University and still hasn't run into Ulrich. What happens when she does?))

**Chapter One**

"So, run that by me again." Yumi said, plopping down on her bed, the phone pressed against her ear.

"It's really simple. I was tired of screwing around with girls," Odd said, who was trying to explain to Yumi for probably the tenth time since she came back why he was dating Sissy. "After awhile we all kind of went our separate ways you know? Jeremy and Aelita went off to college together, you went off to America, and Ulrich barely talked to anybody after you left. Since I couldn't go away anywhere that left me here alone with Sissy. We got to know each other really well and I realized she had acted like a spoiled brat to us, but she's actually not that bad of a girl." He finished. Yumi stared up at her ceiling as she listened. The part that bothered her the most (though she would never admit it) was the fact that Ulrich stopped talking to everyone once she left. _'Why? What's the point in that? He's the one that said he never wanted to see me again.'_

"Yumi? You there?" Odd asked, pulling her back down to earth.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am. To me though Sissy is still the same old spoiled prissy brat she was when I was here last." She replied. She had had the unfortunate luck to have a few not so fun run-in's with Sissy in the year that she had been back and to her, nothing had changed.

"Awe, that's just because she hasn't warmed up to you yet." Odd said with a laugh. Yumi smiled. She had seen Odd since she'd been back and she had to admit he looked completely different and gorgeous. He had grown his hair out a bit and wore it down to his shoulders. It was just blond now and a bit shaggy, the purple streak long gone. Sissy had gained a little weight so she looked fuller, her hips and breast bigger, and she was taller. Aelita had grown quiet a bit too. Her hair was now long, still pink but down to her waist and wavy and Jeremy was still scrawny. He hadn't changed much. Got approximately a foot and a half taller, but he was still scrawny. She had yet to see Ulrich.

"Well, whatever. I doubt that's it but I'll take your word for it." She said casually. Not two seconds after she said that did she hear Sissy yelling his name in the back ground.

"Ah! Yes dear!" Odd yelped back in his funny voice. Yumi bust out laughed.

"Well, looks like duty calls Odd. I'll call you tomorrow or something." She said.

"Y-yeah sounds great bye Yumi!" Odd rushed, and then hung up the phone. Yumi continued to laugh. She had to admit hearing Odd get bossed around by Sissy like that was hilarious. Once her laughter died down only silence filled her one-bedroom apartment. This was normal though. Every couple weeks she talked to Jeremy and Aelita. It was only that often since they were both always so busy. Odd knew she was lonely and tried to call her every other day but she understood that life with Sissy was hectic and he couldn't always call like she hoped. Truth was she'd been alone for five years. Having the type of personality she had meant she didn't really make a hell of a lot of friends. It was lonely being…lonely

* * *

Jeremy was busy furiously typing away on one of the huge monitors that surrounded him. He was in his lab which meant he was surrounded by not just huge monitors but mountains of papers, laptops, tubes, vials with colorful liquids, diluting machines, freezes and much more. He was completely engrossed in what he was doing he almost didn't notice his phone ringing.

"Jeremy Belpois speaking." He said halfheartedly, not taking his eyes away from the screen he was currently focusing on.

"Hey," Said the person. "Long time no talk." Jeremy half listened and continued to type, his cell on speakerphone.

"I'm sorry I am not aware of whom you are and I am very busy. I don't have time for small talk but if you leave your name I can try to schedule you in for an appointment." Jeremy replied curtly. There was a soft chuckle.

"You really don't remember me Jeremy?" Jeremy opened his mouth, ready to tell the stranger off when the voice suddenly began to register in his head.

"Ulrich? Is that you?" He asked, finally pausing his destruction of the keyboard with his rapid typing. He took the phone off speaker and pressed it eagerly to his ear. He heard another chuckled.

"There you go Einstein." Ulrich replied. Jeremy's eyes widened and he re-adjusted his glasses, his mouth falling open a bit.

"I can believe it! Jesus Ulrich it's been forever! Where are you? Are you ok?" Jeremy demanded concern in his voice as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm fine Jeremy." He replied.

"But none of us have seen you for years. We've all been worried sick. Especially Aelita. Where are you?" There was a moment of silence and then Jeremy heard Ulrich sigh.

"I'm in downtown Nara. I'm ok." Ulrich responded. Nara was about three hours away from Tokyo. It was Jeremy's turn to sigh.

"Why in the world are you down there Ulrich? I mean-"

"Have you heard from Yumi?" Ulrich cut him off with the question he had called to have answered in the first place.

"Huh?" Jeremy sputtered, having been taken off guard. "Oh Yumi? Well duh, everybody has. Even Sissy, which I guess isn't that hard to fathom considering she's with Odd now. Anyway though, Yumi's been back from the states for over a year not Ulrich. She's attending Tokyo University living in an apartment off campus." Ulrich listened intently until Jeremy was done. Jeremy always had a habit of spewing information that hadn't been asked for but that was always somewhat helpful…when they could understand him. Jeremy continued his rambling telling Ulrich everything from Yumi's major in Communications for Directing to her social life which, outside of seeing Jeremy and them was close to nothing.

"Thanks Jeremy." Ulrich said, interrupting Jeremy mid-sentence while he was talking about what classes she took. He didn't need to know that much…not yet. "Do you have her phone number?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah sure! It's 555-7700." Jeremy relayed the number by memory of course. There was a pause, in which Jeremy assumed Ulrich was taking down the number. Then he thought about it.

"Wait a minute…are you really going to call her Ulrich? Five years ago you-"

"Thanks again Jeremy. Have a good night." With that, the line went dead. Jeremy sighed and slipped his phone shut. _'I hope this goes over ok...'_

_

* * *

_

Yumi stepped out of the shower and plopped down on her bed with a sigh. The shower had been relaxing, just what she needed to take her mind off of her loneliness. It had been two hours since she had gotten off the phone with Odd but it had seemed like an eternity. All she did was watch TV for an hour, eat a pack of ramen and shower. _'Ugh what's wrong with me? I need to do something. If I keep this up I'm going to be back on anti-depressants.' _She thought sarcastically and shook her head. She felt her phone vibrating and bolted up right. It was Odd calling her back!. Not checking the caller I.D she flipped her cell open and answered.

"Odd! Thank God you called back I thought I was going to die of boredom! There's nothing on TV except cooking shows." She said with a weak laugh, lying back down on the bed, closing her eyes. She waited and…there was nothing…completely silence. She waited a moment later. Still nothing.

"Um…Odd?" She called. Still silence. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it to see the number. She didn't recognize it.

"Who is this?" She asked, sitting up. Silence once more. "Hel-"

"Yumi?" Her body froze. She felt her eyes widened and her hands began to shake as a shiver ran down her spine. It couldn't be…it just couldn't be…

"Ulrich?"

**((Haha! Cliffhangerrr lol. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. I know it was a bunch on info but I hope it was still alright. Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just How Long Do We Wait?**_

**Chapter Two**

**((Thanks for the reviews now give me moooore! On with the story… xD))**

"W-w-w-w-wait. Lemme get this straight. So Ulrich called you?" Odd demanded. Yumi huffed. Odd was so annoying at times but she couldn't help the fact that she needed some one to talk to about this. Ulrich had called her the night before. The call didn't last long, four minutes and twenty-seven seconds to be exact. He asked her how she was…and how America had been. She told him that she was fine and that America had been great. She also told him about the degree she received from Clark University. He had been mostly silent, but then at the end of the conversation he told her that he had to go and that he was going to call her tomorrow. Which was of course today, and she was heavily anticipating the call.

"Yes Odd! Ulrich called me1" Yumi snapped, walking from her last class of the day back to her apartment. It was only about a twenty minute walk and she preferred it to driving since she liked the exercise.

"That bastard! He hasn't talked to me in years! I was his best friend you know!" Odd ranted, his voice getting higher. Yumi might have laughed had she not been so anxious…which in turn mad her irritable.

"What ever Odd! The point is-"

"Ahh, hold on Yumi, Jeremy's calling me. Don't hang up! One sec…" With that she heard the click of him going to the other line and she groaned loud enough for the people walking beside her on the sidewalk to look at her strangely. She rolled her eyes. This was all so bizarre. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to talk to Ulrich she did but…part of her was still angry that he hurt her…and an even bigger part was still hurt. But why now? She'd been back in Japan for a year. Why all the sudden did he contact her yesterday? What made yesterday so important. She was thinking hard when Odd's voice, wailing, suddenly popped back on the phone.

"What the hell! That bastard called Jeremy too! He called him yesterday! That's how he got your number as well Jeremy gave him all kinds of information about you!" Odd ranted. This time Yumi did laugh briefly.

"Geez Odd, maybe he's avoiding you because you're always around Sissy." Yumi joked as she crossed the street over to a coffee shop. She hadn't eaten all day and it was draining her to have to listen to Odd screaming in her ear.

"Oh yeah? And how would he know that huh? Me and Sissy have only been dating for a year and he's been gone ever since you left! I haven't seen him since you left and the last time I talked to him was three years ago!" Odd continued. It took a moment but then Yumi sighed, starting to actually feel bad for Odd. He was a loyal friend, and had been nothing but good to Ulrich. It wasn't right that he hadn't talked to Odd and she understood why he would be hurt.

"I don't know Odd…I'm sorry." She said, walking into the coffee shop. Inhaling the scent of freshly ground coffee and pastries made her smile. She had tried her best to hide it from her friends but she had a major sweet tooth. She head Odd sigh after a moment.

"It's alright…he might have a good excuse. But anyway that's how he got your number." Odd said. Yumi nodded to herself as she walked over to the counter.

"Yeah I get it…" She looked at the cashier. "Can I get a caramel macchiato and a cheese Danish please?" She asked. The cashier nodded and Yumi gave her 500 yen telling her to keep the change. She went back to the phone.

"But you said Jeremy told him all kinds of stuff. What did he tell him?" Yumi asked, walking down to wait for her order.

"Oh yeah sure. He told him you went to Clark in America, that you've been back for a year, that you're attending Tokyo U, that you have a job as a research assistant and a tutor and that received your Bachelors' degree in Anthropology, how you are now majoring in communications for directing, exactly where you live and that you have absolutely nooooo social life." Odd explained. Yumi's jaw had fell open and her face had turned a bright red. She could hear Odd laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with him? For some one we call Einstein he sure is an idiot! Why did he tell him all that? And I do so have a social life!" Yumi snapped, pathetically attempting to defend herself as she snatched her bag and drink off the counter when he order was called. She stormed out of the coffee shop in a raging fury.

"Hahahaha! Y-yeah right! That's a hit! No social life? Hahahaha. He's so right Yumi you don't do anything!" Odd continued. Yumi's fury heightened.

"Whatever Odd! Why don't you grow a couple feet taller and then try and talk to me!" She snapped.

"Hey! What-" Yumi hung up on Odd and shoved the phone roughly back into her pocket. What an idiot. It didn't help at all that him and Jeremy were both right…she didn't have a life…and she needed to get one but first…She pulled her phone back out and dialed Jeremy's number. Straight to voicemail. He got lucky.

Yumi continued to walk for about another ten minutes before she was finally down the street from her apartment building. She sighed with relief. She was tired, and still irritable. Before she got to the door though, she noticed something. A motorcycle. A motorcycle that wasn't normally there. And a man. A man that most certainly wasn't and had never been there. She got closer. The man had dark brown hair with messy bangs swept to the side. He wore a black leather coat over a baggy green shirt and black jeans. She got closer. He was kind of attractive….

"Holy shit! Ulrich?" Yumi exclaimed. Having finally gotten close enough to figure out who the man was she dropped her bag with her half eaten Danish inside and stepped back two feet. Ulrich smirked.

"Surprised to see me?" He retorted evenly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Look, I know Jeremy gave you my address but that give you no right to just show up like you own the place!" She snapped. Ulrich frowned. This was a step in the wrong direction. Not at all how he had pictured in his head…well she was how he pictured she was be. Perfectly round full breasts, tall, lean, with feminine muscle and sexy subtle curves and hair down to her shoulders. The situation, on the other hand, not what he'd envisioned. For some odd reason, speaking off Odd he owed his friend a call, but for some odd reason he envisioned her seeing him, him seeing her, them running towards each other in slow-mo like in those corny romance movies, embracing, confessing their everlasting love for each other, eloping, and living happily ever after. In that instance he finally realized three reasons why those events, in whatever order, would never happen. One, because this was reality. Two, because she was Yumi. And three, because five years ago he had broken her heart, shoved it on a stick, held it over a fire, then given it back to her to heal.

"I didn't walk in here like I owned the place I'm not even in the place! In case you haven't noticed Yumi I'm outside." He snapped back. Wrong move. Yumi glared at him hard, turned her back and started heading towards the door or her building, key in hand. Ulrich ran his fingers through his hair and started after her.

"Yumi wait." He said and caught her wrist right as she was about to open the door. "I'm sorry ok? I just…I was waiting for you. You only live about a five or so minute drive from here and I'd been waiting here for you to come home for half an hour. Now I see that was because you were walking and because…" He bent down and picked up her brown paper bag and handed it to her. "Because you had stopped to get something." His words were sincere and Yumi felt it. That's what made her pull her wrist away from him and narrow her eyes. They got cold.

"What do you want Ulrich? Last I checked you never wanted to see me again." She snapped. Ulrich groaned inwardly. This was going to be a lot less easy then he though.

"Yumi I-"

"Save it Ulrich. I don't want to hear anything you have to say so back off!" She replied coldly and opened the door. Before she closed it, Ulrich grabbed both her wrists making her drop not only the bag this time but also her drink. He pulled her outside and pinned her to the wall.

"Goddamit Yumi for once just listen!" He growled. For a second he thought he saw a flicker of what might have been fear. Hmm, Yumi? Afraid of him? Kind of a turn on. Though it might have disappeared soon after it showed when she tried to bring her leg up to kick him he pinned both off her legs with his, pressing his body against her and pinning her against the wall of the brick building. He leaned his mouth close to her ear.

"I wanted...to see you again." He murmured in her ear. Yumi shivered against him and he noticed. He also noticed she didn't struggle. Maybe he was getting lucky. In a split second everything changed. Yumi dropped her center of weight, causing a unsuspecting Ulrich to loosen his grip and step back a couple feet. Taking her opportunity Yumi side kicked him into his motorcycle and he fell over with it.

"Don't you ever, put your hands on me without my permission you got it Ulrich? Get the hell out of here." With that said she was finally able to walk into the apartment building, lock the door behind her, and head up the three flights to her apartment. Ulrich could go screw himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just How Long Do We Wait?**_

**Chapter Three**

Odd sighed.

"Yumi…every time something happens between you and Ulrich you don't need to call me you know." He muttered. Yumi groaned and collapsed on her bed.

"But Oooodd. I have to. I don't have any one else to talk to." She replied.

"Oh, I have an idea. Why don't you talk to Sissy?" There was a pause.

"Very funny Odd." Yumi growled, showing that it was actually not at all humorous in the least bit. He chuckled.

"Ok fine, bad joke. Here's a better idea. Why don't you just talk to Ulrich?" He questioned. Now all Yumi wanted to do was hit him with a frying pan.

"Have you been listening Odd? No I'm not going to talk to him! He's an asshole!" She snapped. Odd sighed once again.

"You know Yumi, sure he was an asshole for what he did to you five years ago but you don't know how he's changed or what he's been through. Or even what he could have been going through back then. So sure, for what he did to you all those years ago yeah but give a man a break Yumi we're not perfect." He said. Yumi found herself frowning and glaring at her cell phone while listening to Odd. It all sounded like a bunch of excuses to her but who knows, Odd's explanation could have some truth to it. But she didn't want to believe it did. After what Ulrich did to her…she couldn't let it go. Then top on the fact that he showed up un-announced the way he did…it didn't make her want to talk to him.

"So what do you suggest I do Odd?" Yumi questioned through gritted teeth.

"I suggest, you call him and actually talk to him with out back kicking him into a motorcycle." Odd replied shortly. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, first off it was a side kick and the motorcycle was his anyway!"

"Ugh, Yumi! You're missing the point! Or you're just not trying to hear it." Odd sounded exasperated. "Give the man a chance to explain himself before you try beating him to a pulp." Yumi pondered this for a moment. Giving Ulrich a chance to explain himself…

"Well what if he doesn't have an excuse? What if he just says 'well I didn't want you' or something like that?" Yumi asked, her voice almost turning into a whine which was truly un-characteristic of her.

"Then he'll say that Yumi and you decided where you want to go from there! Sheesh, if I had known five years ago that this is how everything would have ended up I would have tied you to a chair so you didn't leave to America, then find a Sumo wrestler to have him sit on Ulrich for breaking your heart and then after that, I would lock you two in a room together for a week!" Yumi frowned again. That sounded like a terrible plan.

"Look Yumi I have to go…Sissy called me for dinner…I'll talk to you later." He said. Yumi sighed and glanced at the clock. It was five. She knew Odd didn't normally get called for dinner until six-thirty.

"Ok Odd." She said softly, feeling defeated. "Bye." With that, the line went dead.

* * *

Odd huffed as he hung up the phone with Yumi and walked into the living room where Sissy was sitting on the couch watching D.N. Angel. Odd shook his head and sat down next to her.

"I still don't get why you watch this show all the time." He commented, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you kidding?" She demanded, whipping her head around so that she was looking him square in the face. "Because Dark, the phantom thief, is the sexiest man in the world!" Odd of course, immediately took the blow to heart…and ego.

"Well what am I? Chopped liver?" He questioned, the hurt edging his voice and making it go higher as it always did. Sissy giggled.

"Of course not silly. You're you." She said, leaning her head into his chest. He sighed and held her tight.

"What's bothering you?" She asked, her voice soft. She never lifted her head from his chest so Odd kissed her on the top of her head and she nuzzled him. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Having this incredible woman in his presents, her heat working its way to his body relaxed him like nothing else. He closed his eyes.

"Mmm…Yumi and Ulrich," He replied, his voice taking a lower octave. Sissy didn't shift, but he could tell by the way her body tensed slightly that she was scowling. Sissy had grown up over the years so instead of making a smart remark about either one of them she simply picked up the remote, turned off the TV and wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him to explain, and explain away he did.

"Ulrich got in contact with her…then showed up outside her apartment building un-announced. Instead of really listening to what Ulrich had to say Yumi kind of well…." Odd mumbled. Sissy pulled away from him with a funny look on her face.

"Odd, I didn't understand a word you just said." She replied. Odd groaned. He knew she didn't but he couldn't help but to just blurt them all out they didn't make sense. He rubbed his hand down his face then looked into Sissy's eyes.

"Instead of listening Yumi side kicked him in the chest an he fell over onto his motorcycle." He repeated slower this time. He didn't want to tell Sissy this for one main reason. Though she wasn't in love with Ulrich she did feel extremely protective of him and any woman doing him wrong would immediately excited her temper.

"She did what?" Sissy growled. Odd pulled her into him and stroked her hair.

"Please calm down…" He murmured into her ear, pulling her into him more so that she was sitting on his lap. "He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall outside of her building…and wouldn't let her go. That's why she kicked him." Odd explained.

"Why would Ulrich do something like that?" Sissy questioned.

"Because Yumi wouldn't listen to him. We men can't stand it when women don't listen to us."

"Hmm…"

"Anyway…I just don't know what to do about the two of them…it's like…Yumi calls me whenever something happens which I know it's only happened twice but…she's really going to get into the habit of doing that and I don't want to hear every time something happens because all its going to add up to is Ulrich having a concussion and Yumi throwing a temper tantrum…I don't know Sissy I think-wait…Sissy?" He paused for a moment and looked down at her. She couldn't be sleeping… "Sissy?" He prodded. She looked up at him almost startled.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"UGH!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, Aelita. I brought you some lunch." Jeremy said as he placed the box of Chinese take out in front of Aelita.

"Hmm, my favorite. Thank you, Mr. Belpois." She replied, giving him her sweet smile and taking off her black framed glasses. He took a seat beside her in the game lab and watched her work for a few more minutes. When she was done she turned to see that he lover did not look quite please.

"What's the matter Jeremy?" She asked. Jeremy avoided looking into her eyes.

"Well…I didn't know how to tell you this yesterday so I just didn't but…Ulrich called me." He said. Aelita gasped and leaned closer to him.

"Jeremy! Why didn't you tell me? Is he okay?" She demanded, gripping his knee. Jeremy nodded and pushed his own glasses up on his nose.

"He's fine. He only called to find out about Yumi. He said he's in downtown Nara, but I'm thinking he was around Tokyo today." He said. Another gasp.

"Really? Why?" Aelita questioned. Jeremy shook his head.

"Well…I told him where Yumi lived since he asked about her…and today Yumi called me six times and she never calls that many times. I think that he dropped her a little visit and it didn't go so well." He said thoughtfully. Aelita cocked her head to the side.

"Why does it have to be bad? Why couldn't it be good Jeremy?" At this Jeremy smirked a little and looked at his beautiful pink hared fiancée.

"Think about it Aelita. If things were going good…don't you think she would be a little busy to call me?" He retorted. Aelita looked confused.

"Why would she be-oh…" Though Aelita had grown older and was definitely familiar with sex, that didn't stop her from being on the naive side of things. Jeremy chuckled as a shade as pink as her hair crossed her cheeks. After clearing her throat she nodded.

"I guess…that does make sense." She said, trying to mask the embarrassment in her voice. Jeremy only shook his head and stood up.

"I understand it's there problem, so I'm not going to get involved anymore than I already have." He said. It was now Aelita's turn to smirk.

"I, however, plan on getting very, very, much involved." She said. Jeremy looked quizzically at his fiancée, and then smiled. She always did love love games.

**((Sorry, I know this one was a little short but I hope it gave some laughs! Review please!))**


End file.
